Merciless
by CaitieWasHere
Summary: Short for my favorite person on tumblr. Twins were reaped and who were once considered weak 12 year olds were really killing machines that were special interests to the gamemakers. hunger games oneshots/short stories now open through personal message


_This is for my favorite person on Tumblr, sugarcubesandsecrets. I hope you enjoy this Liz, it was fun to write _

They heard her screams. They heard her cries. They were merciless.

The girl tore down the halls like a doe would from its predator. A tangled mane of red dreadlocks whipped behind her and her footsteps echoed throughout the corridor. Pursuing her was one of the two youngest tributes at a mere age of 12.

Throwing a fearful glance over her shoulder, the tribute quickly turned a corner and ran straight into something small and solid, and she stumbled back. Looking at what she had run into, the familiar hard brown eyes of the girl who had been chasing her, only this was a young boy. _District seven,_ the girl thought.

Her mind flashed back to the reaping day from the district, where they had the misfortune of having siblings chosen. No, not only siblings, but twins. They had only just turned 12 and this was their first reaping, and there could not have been any worse situation to be put in. But these were the Hunger Games; there was no time for sympathy, only time for survival.

The redheaded tribute tried to push past him, but he had a firm grip on her wrist. Suddenly, the small girl that was hunting her was just a few meters away, and in her hand was an axe. _But she's just so small. She probably couldn't do much harm with such a heavy weapon._ The girl tried to comfort herself with these thoughts, but deep inside her conscious, she knew that there was no hope. During training, the twins had been able to lift heavy weights that impressed even the careers from district one, and district seven was the lumber district. They grew up around axes; surely they would know how to use them. Her thoughts were clouded by doubt, though, but it was soon cut into pieces as a deadly blade came spinning towards her head, and in slow motion, the redhead could see the direct line it made to her forehead.

A cannon sounded. The tribute was no more.

The boy let go of the girl's wrist and stepped over the body. His sister flipped her golden hair over her shoulder and pulled the axe free from the skull of the victim. "It was a shame, really. Such a pretty girl; might have had a boyfriend back home." The twin's eyes met for a brief moment, and they both understood. What they did was such a horrible and disturbing thing that they would never forgive themselves. She had just done what she needed to do to survive.

The boy hiked the redhead girl's pack over his shoulder and turned to his sister. "Come on Annabelle, we better move onward before they pick up her body."

"What about the other tributes? We should track down a few more; get them out of the way. I think I saw evidence of that district five girl a mile or so back."

"We've been hunting all night, we can't stay awake forever." He started down the hall and his sister followed up behind him, swinging the axe over her shoulder and putting her arm around his shoulder.

"You know, Griffin, we could win this thing. We know where people are, we can kill, one of us could go home," Annabelle said with a gleam in her eyes. She seemed to glow in the darkness with pale skin and light hair, yet her eyes were dark and dangerous, like they belonged to someone with a killing problem, which she did have.

The two of them walked in silence as they searched for an old abandoned classroom to set up camp in. they was a cold breeze running through the halls and the lights were flickering on and off, and the twins were suddenly thrown into complete darkness. Emergency lights came on, giving everything a reddish hue, and the walls began to shake.

"Annabelle-"

"Don't worry, it's just the Game-makers toying with us. There's nothing to worry about." Griffin wasn't too sure though. While his sister had strength and brutality, he had gotten the gentle and caring genes of the family. Annabelle would go over the weapon training stations and he would be studying plants and strategy. He kept running over the past scenarios of the Games, but the arena had never been anything like the college campus they were thrown into.

He turned the knob to a classroom door and pulled out, and the sound of terror that left his throat could never be duplicated, and it echoed throughout the homes all over Panem. Griffin backed away as quickly as he could until his back hit the wall. Standing in front of him was a body with dark, mutilated flesh and whited out eyes, the mouth hanging open and blood soaked hair. He could barely make out the resemblance of the body and the boy from district nine, the same pointed nose and wide jaw.

Annabelle turned green and started to stumble away from the room, but the _thing_ began to follow her, stiff legs stepping forward step by step. Griffin was glued to the spot, and his sister tried to drag him along, screaming for him to run, but the creature was not aiming for him. He was focused on Annabelle.

She realized what the zombie was aimed for and began to run away, leaving her brother behind, but Griffin wouldn't allow that. He chased after her, and together they ran and ran until they reached the cornucopia. Once there, more zombies emerged from the ground, all of them with the same torn flesh and skin and whited out eyes.

The twins were in a panic. Everywhere they looked there was a creature beyond terror reaching out for them. Then, in the midst of the crowd, was the girl. The other zombie has hair matted with blood, but the Game-makers had left her alone. In her head was an axe that she pulled out and the two were no more.

She heard their screams. She heard their cries. She was merciless.


End file.
